Daddy
by Hyousetsu
Summary: No one was sure how the legendary copy ninja had earned the title of “sexiest dad”, but for anyone inside Konoha on the very day the title was given and just happened to be in central park had to admit that the honorific was a just one. KakaSaku.


**Daddy**

**...  
**

No one was sure how the legendary copy ninja had earned the title of "sexiest dad", but for anyone inside Konoha on the very day the title was given and just happened to be in central park had to admit that the honorific was a just one.

It all occurred when his daughter, with her jade eyes, silver hair and rosy cheeks stumbled near the slides, and managed to scratch herself on her tiny wrist. A few mothers cooed when large, round tears started to form in her eyes and slide down her ivory cheeks, and it was to no avail that the mothers tried to stop the little girl's crying, though their hearts squeezed with each sniffle from the child.

"There, there, why are you crying, Rika-chan?" a few heads turned when the father's deep, soothing voice penetrated through the crowd, and in a few minutes Hatake Kakashi emerged, a can of cherry soda in hand.

It was widely known in Konoha that after he came to be engaged with his ex-student, his fiancé had made it public after a particularly nasty dare that if he didn't remove his mask in the period of a week, then someone was going to sleep on the couch for the coming month. Kakashi suffered through the abstinence in a silence that drew respect from his fellow males, but when one day at the supermarket a group of middle aged woman saw the copy ninja completely devoid of his mask, it became also became widely known that not only was the copy ninja one of the most talented shinobi in the fire country, he was also extremely _hot_. It was also safe to say that no one saw both Sakura and Kakashi outside their apartment complex for the coming week or so.

So it was of no surprise when the couple brought to the world a beautiful child, silver hair, green eyes, adorable smile and all. It was also well known at that point that not only was the copy ninja extremely _hot_, he was also a great father as well. He brought his child to school - much to the contentment of the fellow female co-workers - shopped at the grocery, and was, all around, the perfect father any child could ask for.

So when Kakashi arrived, all the females knew for sure that the man could take care of the situation as well as any mother could, and they stood back a little to give the pair some space. He took a minute to assess the situation before his eyes landed on the slightly red bruise on his daughter's wrist, and his lips quirked it bit.

"It hurts, daddy," Rika sobbed, her small soft hands wiping the tears that were dribbling onto her satiny cheeks and down her chin. She didn't like it when her daddy saw her cry. It always made her feel bad for making daddy sad, and as the child realized that fact, her sobs grew louder. Now she was responsible for making her father sad!

Kakashi chuckled when Rika started to cry louder, and he reached for his daughter's hand. Upon seeing Kakashi's extended hand, Rika's crying slowed, and she watched her father through tearful jade eyes. The few mothers around them were watching with curiosity at what the copy-ninja would do, while others just ogled at the smile that graced the handsome copy-ninja's features.

It was fair to say that the blushes that flooded to the mothers' cheeks later were not at all unwarranted, with what Kakashi did next.

Slowly Kakashi brought his daughter's wrist to his lips, pressing a small but sure kiss to the heel of her hand. His smile widened as his daughter watched his actions with wide, wondering eyes. "Does it hurt anymore?" A few women gulped. It was a wonder a man could sound so sensuous even when comforting a child and the effect was not lost on any of the middle aged women.

Disregarding the ladies that were watching wide eyed at his completely innocent display of affection, he pressed his lips to her daughter's forehead, leaving a smiling and giggling child in his wake. His mismatched eyes softened and he picked up his daughter, hoisting her onto his hip. "Now let's go home, shall we?"

His daughter smiled, wound her arms around her father's shoulders and chirped, "Okay!" Kakashi stood up swiftly, and turned to walked out of the park. A few could still hear Rika telling her father that she wanted 'takayaki' for dinner, and her father chuckling softly at her childlike tactics.

In more common dialect, one would say that the women that had witnessed the scene, despite all differences in age, views, and preferences, were whipped.

The Hokage was only a bit short of giving Kakashi the peace prize. After said event, there was an overabundance of both single and married women visiting the park for a leisurely stroll only to catch a glimpse of the ever elusive copy ninja. A few even ventured as far as telling their child to deliberately 'confront' Rika, if that could make Kakashi kiss his daughter like _that_ again. It was a good thing few kids understood what their mothers were trying to make them do, and even if they did, they merely dismissed it as the occasional fangirl tendency.

So when Ino relied to her best friend a replay of the scene, and counted with rice the amount of women that were now pining over the copy ninja, Sakura just snorted. She grinning mischievously at her friend's bemused expression.

"That's not even the tip of the iceberg. Wait till they see him in bed."

Like that was ever going to happen, Ino thought.

...

**H:** Woohoo, new oneshot, this time KakaSaku, one of my favorite pairings. :D Inspired much by Bethany's valentine's story, so Happy Late Valentine's guys!


End file.
